User talk:Zeon1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Adult Sabo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 13th madman (talk) 23:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey zeon this is inushima i wanted to if u could give me a review of my character Monkey D Zane thanks Inushima (talk) 04:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Girugamesh (Gilgamesh / Gil) What an awesome surprise! ^_^ Thanks Z bro! :D Heh, yeah, I can see what you mean by him looking too much like Goku. Honestly, he doesn't really "feel" like Gil to me when I see him, but I love the fact you did this out of the blue for me. ^_^ Thank you so much! Actually, I've begun to work out what he may look like for now. Think of him as having short wild hair, in the same manner as Luffy, Gray Fullbuster or Naruto (although I'm leaning closer to Luffy and Gray here,) but colored red, because a red headed main protagonist just looks too damn cool to be ignored outright. Give him the typical black eyes as seen in series like Dragon Ball and One Piece (for the men at least,) give him an orange T-shirt (as in, Goku's clothes orange,) long blue pants, and maybe some brown / tan sandals, and that's essentially Gilgamesh in my head right now. ...I plan to do better and make him less, er... Simple, I guess? But yeah, I just want him to really look the part of a young, fun loving, shounen main protagonist. So I'll take that basic concept as it is now and continue to tweak it till I'm satisfied. Long winded rambling aside... Thanks again, Z bro! You're awesome, as always! :D Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 05:08, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Z-Aniki! I knew you would be here somewhere! (OwO) LeElefantePez (talk) 01:03, February 13, 2015 (UTC)LeElefantePez Hey, Zeon1! Hey, bro, i was wondering if you wud let me use this pic for my Magnus Scorsese Pre-Timeskip image? Thunderclap - Nimbus - Marksman and Weaponsmith.png DuttPanda (talk) 12:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I see, thanks. DuttPanda (talk) 03:06, February 15, 2015 (UTC) hello just stopping off here to tell you i am not dead, and well just hoping maybe you and anyone else is on ship will come over and say hi, but if not i guess that's your choice, hope your week been good and school is doing good if you have started and if not enjoy the rest of your summer vacation. Caring16:) (talk) 04:37, August 21, 2016 (UTC) hello Ship of Fools Hello Zeon1 I'm not sure if you remember me, it's PT (Pile Tornado) the idiot that got banned two years ago from Sea of Fools. I've alway regretted my repeated plagerism and after 2 year's I've matured an realised my faults. If it's possible I would like to be unblocked so that I can rejoin the wiki and restart my pirate crew. '''RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 18:37, June 6, 2017 (UTC)'''